The subject invention concerns a concrete block which has an essentially triangular cross-sectional configuration and an elongate shape and which is intended to be used to delimit roadways, traffic lanes, parking lots and the like.
Concrete blocks of this kind have proved very useful to delimit roadways, parking lots and the like, temporarily as well as permanently. In order to function in a satisfactory manner, these blocks, when run into by a motor vehicle, must be able to yield in such a manner as not to damage the vehicle while at the same time is should be possible to restore them easily to their initial positions. Prior-art concrete blocks of this kind do not always function satisfactorily in this respect, as they cause damage to the vehicle and in addition are difficult to restore to their initial positions.